My sister's keeper
by Dark Gothic Lolita
Summary: Two sister's who have been separated are finally back together. Wendy doesn't know that she even HAS any family, but why won't Juvia say anything? NO PAIRINGS GUYS! Just family love!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here!

Leo: There is no point in this story, so remind me AGAIN why you've written it?

Lolita: Because there was no point of it! Look, I'm only writing this because I'm still trying to process out my other stories, so just to work off some stress on them-

Leo: You wrote another story when you could have been using the time to write a new chapter? You're not every bright now are you?

Lolita: Hey! I'll have you know that while I'm not as bright as you, I still have my moments!

Leo: Yeah and I'm a B straight student.

Lolita: Whatever! Well, this is just a simple sibling story between Juvia and Wendy. Well, if they were siblings... DISCLAIMERS!

Leo: She doesn't own Fairy Tail or their characters!

Lolita: Neither does she! I'm sorry for my crappy spelling and grammar!

Leo: But we have school to correct us! Unison: Enjoy!

* * *

**My sister's keeper**

**Chapter one**

Juvia doesn't _only_ stalk. Now to say that would be an insult. She might stalk Gray, but she _keeps an eye _on another person. No she's not being unfaithful to her beautiful Gray-sama, she just follows someone else who happens to be close to her heart. No! Not in that sense of love, more like Platonic love.

Her eyes are always on this person whenever she's not looking at Gray. She found that she was then neglecting them so she looked out for her even more while looking at Gray less. It made her feel like she was acting like how she was supposed to since she hadn't done anything on her behalf all of these years.

So when she was attacked that night, Juvia was mad, pissed, angry, furious, you name it. She felt like finding whoever did it and knocking them out herself. She stayed by her side until she was able to come around. She was even angry when Porlyusica tried to kick her out of the room. "NO! I'M staying here and that's final, you got that you old hag?" Not only was the 'old hag' mad at Juvia, she also liked her in a sense that she wasn't intimidated by her.

Even when the girl woke up, she could see Juvia was in what seemed to be in sleep state, but her eyes were wide girl blinked and that was when the pink haired woman spoke up. "She's been with you this whole time and she won't seem to go away. She's so damn annoying!" The girl smiled at her and then looked down to Juvia.

"Hey Juvia?" She lightly tapped her shoulder seeing as she was still a little weak. The older teen then stirred and yawned a little before looking at the younger one's face. She quickly brightened up. "You're okay! You're okay!" The girl found herself in a hug with Juvia which puzzled her a little. Lucy then walked into the room with the rest of Fairy Tail A and they were also puzzled when they saw Juvia hugging the girl.

"Eh? Juvia, why are you hugging Wendy?" Juvia looked at them in surprise before releasing her. "Er, because Juvia is glad that she's fine. Juvia will be going now, sorry." Her eyes slid to the floor in a sad fashion before she slipped over to the door. She looked back behind her to see that Wendy was smiling with them all and looking happy. Porlyusica noticed the way that Juvia held herself and followed her out.

"What is it that you have with Wendy? Oh wait, I know already. Why don't you just tell her?" Juvia turned around to face the woman she had called a hag not even two days ago. "What do you know? Juvia hasn't said anything." She tried to deny any thing the woman was going to say. The woman motioned for her to sit on the bench outside the room. "You didn't have to. You think I don't know? I can actually smell the same blood that courses through both of your veins. She's your younger sister and you're trying to make up for the years that you were never there for."

Juvia's eyes slid to the floor. "How did you know?" The lady shrugged. "Meh. I guessed. No really I just had a hunch. It was either you guys are family or you're into Lolicon." Juvia had a face of horror when she said that and woman smiled deviously. "I was only joking." Juvia gasped even more. "Since when did you joke?" Juvia then a smile crawled on her face. She loved to make the woman angry sometimes.

"Well it seems that she doesn't need Juvia. Didn't you see the look on her face when they all walked into the room? She just looked blankly at Juvia and she felt happy when she saw them all. Juvia will never be the best at anything." She looked at the floor as the smile slid away from her face and Porlyusica moved awkwardly next to her. "You're not expecting a hug are you, brat?" It was as though she was bitter to say the word 'hug'. It made Juvia laugh a little. "No, you don't have to worry yourself. Juvia is fine...Old hag."

Anyone else and they would have received a beating from the woman, but it was fine for Juvia. "Juvia will just have to look out for her from afar." Porlyusica raised an eyebrow. "You're not planning on telling her?" Juvia shook her head. "Why would she want a sister like Juvia? She's better off not knowing." She heard a sigh. "Humans," the woman breathed. "I can't believe I'm a human." Juvia stood up. "Well Juvia is sort of like half rain half human, does that mean you like Juvia?" She was trying to lighten the mood and the woman snickered.

"You're good brat."

Line Break

That night back at the inn, everyone was talking about how Elfman put up a good fight. Lisanna was looking proud for him and everyone was cheering for him even though he was in the medical room. Juvia was smiling too, but when she saw Wendy smiling with Lucy and Natsu, it made her heart drop. She was her REAL sister, so why couldn't she act like one? Juvia decided to go and stalk Gray for a while to see if she could take her mind off of things.

By the end of it, she ended up outside sitting on a bench by herself sipping a cold juice drink. Even Gray hadn't been able to take her mind off of things. She felt a presence beside her and when she looked up, she could Makarov standing there. "Master? Is anything wrong?" The man sighed and shook his head.

"Porlyusica told me about you and Wendy. Who would've guessed it?" Juvia shrugged before looking straight ahead. "Juvia didn't really know herself, but it was her history that then made Juvia realise that it was her." The man cocked an eyebrow. "Her history? Why, what happened?" Juvia sighed and the man sat next to her with his arms crossed. Juvia also knew that Mavis was there too, so she moved up on the bench and the spirit appeared and sat next to Juvia with a grateful look. "Well Wendy doesn't know the full facts, but Grandine told her some." Juvia took a deep breath before starting up.

"Our parents...They were abusive parents. Because Juvia was obviously born first, Juvia was the one who received all of the beatings. Then Wendy was born and Juvia swore to protect her with Juvia's own life. Juvia wouldn't let their parents touch a hair on Wendy's head. At first, both mother and father were acting sweet and Juvia thought that everything would be alright. But then, one night father was drinking too much and was yelling at our mother who was equally drinking too much. It was like they forgot they had a baby, so Juvia looked put Wendy to sleep herself."

Juvia took in a sharp breath and Mavis rubbed her forearms in a form of reassurance before she continued. "By the time morning came, they both had serious hangovers and when Wendy was crying, mother got so angry that she grabbed a knife and was about to stab Wendy." Juvia's face was contorted and even Makarov's eyes widened at that statement. Mavis was in complete shock. "How old was Wendy at the time?" she said in quiet voice. Juvia thought hard. "Wendy was no more than nine months. Juvia was quick enough to have moved Wendy to the side and mother stabbed Juiva in the shoulder instead."

The teen touched her shoulder gingerly. "Juvia didn't know about her magic then so she couldn't turn into water. After that, Juvia told mother that she would make sure that Wendy never cries again when she has a headache and Mother went to go and put the knife back, but glared at both Juvia and Wendy. That day, Juvia packed up every single thing of Wendy's and Juvia's and took all of their money. Juvia knew that they would use their money to drink, so she used it to survive instead.

"Juvia then found a house a road away where a woman helped her heal so that Juvia was fine. Juvia lied to the woman saying that she was babysitting Wendy and that she was going home soon. She also lied and said that Juvia wasn't watching where she was going and walked right into a sharp pole. Juvia didn't want the old woman to worry, that's why she lied."

Juvia sagged in the seat when she recalled their past. Makarov sensed distress. "Why don't you go onto the bit where Wendy comes in with her story." Juvia nodded. "We were walking for ages and found a huge cave that was near an unused field. It turns out, that's where the dragon lived. Juvia met Grandine there and she offered to take care of Wendy for Juvia, but she couldn't do the same for Juvia. Juvia was going to refuse but then she remembered that she was five years old and she couldn't look after a baby by herself, so she gave in.

"Grandine told Juvia that she couldn't look after Juvia because she doesn't deal with her sort of magic. That was when Juvia found out she was a water mage and Grandine would have been of no help to Juvia. Juvia was sad and mad that she wouldn't get to be with Wendy, but if Juvia was going to protect her, then she would need to be strong. Juvia agreed but decided that it would have been best if Wendy didn't know who Juvia was. Grandine didn't like it, but agreed anyway. Juvia guesses that Grandine told Wendy that she found her from birth."

Mavis had tears poking from the side of her eyes and Makarov was just surprised that Juvia hadn't made it rain yet. "So that's Wendy's real story?" Juvia nodded her head. "And why don't you want her to know?" Juvia looked up at him. "Because Juvia knows that she failed as a sister and Wendy won't forgive her. She has all right to. Juvia doesn't deserve to be called her sister."

Both the master's shook their heads. "No Juvia! Don't you get it? If anything, you did the right thing! You were five years old, what five year old looks after a baby? You were correct in the first place when you removed her from such an abusive home! No five year old would do that!" Juvia nodded at Mavis. "Juvia gets that, but she wasn't THERE for her! She would never remember Juvia and lately, Juvia hasn't even acted like a sister! It would have been better if Lucy-san was her sister."

Makarov ruffled her hair in a fatherly way before smiling at her. "She's your only blood relative in this world, I'm sure that if you tell her, she would understand. Heck, she wouldn't have been alive if you didn't take the knife for her." The man moved from the bench and headed inside as Mavis kept on looking back over her shoulder at her.

Juvia sighed as she pulled out a locket from her pocket. It was a picture of her holding her sister in one of the towns before they found Grandine. It had taken some time, but Juvia managed to make the baby Wendy smile for the photo. Juvia smiled as she remembered that day. She had been so happy that she made her sister smile. She even remembered what she had told her.

"_Smile because big sister Juvia is here to make you feel safe!"_

* * *

__Hope you guys liked it because I had all of you in mind when I wrote it! Now please rate or hate, flames or floods and reviews are (not) my life but they're nice!

Leo: Adios amigos!

Dark Gothic Lolita

Leonessa del Buio


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there Dark Gothic Lolita here!

Second chapter already? I'm finishing this story real quick because I've got other stuff to attend to! Well I hope that the first chapter was decent enough! Here's the second one!

Leo: She doesn't own Fairy Tail or their characters

Lolita: Neither does she! I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling errors!

Leo: But she has school for that!

Unison: Enjoy!

* * *

**My sister's keeper**

**Chapter two**

Juvia was sure she was ill and she wasn't alright. She was sure that she must have eaten something bad last night. _"But Juvia didn't eat anything." _Yep, that's it, Juvia is officially sad. She had got up so early and had enough to do an hour of running before about three hours of training and thinking of new spells to make for the competition. She was also thinking about last night and how she was told that she should be happy that she got away from her parents.

"_But am I really good enough to be her sister?" _She was the only who was sitting at the table eating breakfast as she waited for people to flood in. It was weird. She was always, repeat ALWAYS the last one to wake up. Well she didn't really sleep, it was more of a state that she put herself in. Lucy always woke Natsu up and Erza banged on everyone's doors in the morning, except for Juvia's Juvia's room happened to be all the way in the corner on the other side of the inn that once everyone was awake, Erza had immediately thought that everyone was there. It was up to the iron dragon slayer to make sure that his friend was awake after she missed an hour of the games that one time.

She sat there with some toast in front of her with hot chocolate to go with it. She heard two sets of feet coming down the stairs. They were both fairly soft, but Juvia had an idea of who they were. She immediately started looking for somewhere to hide, but instead she scolded herself. _"This is getting ridiculous, just stay where you are fool!" _She ended up sitting there almost sweating bullets. "Don't you think it's weird how Juvia was sitting by my bedside more than anyone?"

Carla rolled her eyes before they came face to face with the person that they were both talking about. They stared at each other, mainly in shock before Juvia looked away from them both. "Good Morning." She took a sip from her drink before she heard a small reply from the two of them. Before Wendy would allow the awkwardness to settle in, she tried to start a conversation.

"Hey Juvia, it's weird to see you awake right now. Usually you would still be asleep!" The younger one smiled and it made Juvia smile too. "Juvia couldn't really sleep, so she went to train and go for a run." _"Not like I ever did sleep."_ Wendy nodded and grabbed up some breakfast too before settling down. "So how long have you been up then?" Juvia shrugged. "Five hours." _"Try the whole night and more."_ Wendy almost choked. "You trained for five hours straight? With no sleep?" Juvia nodded. "Yep."

Wendy shook her head with a smile. "How do you look like you've had enough sleep then?" Juvia turned her hand into water. "Having a water body has some perks other than letting stuff pass right through you." Wendy laughed and Juvia noticed Carla giving her an odd look. _"Yeesh, there is just no pleasing this cat!" _"Hey Carla, won't you eat something?" The cat crossed her arms as she kept on looking at Juvia. "No Wendy, I won't for now. Maybe when the others get down."

Wendy shrugged. "So, has Wendy always gotten up this early?" Juvia could remember the times when Wendy actually used to sleep for a long period of time when she was a baby. "Well, I do, but not all the time. Grandine always said that I slept for a really long time and she tried to get rid of my habit by making me wake up early to train. But you know, old habits die hard!" Juvia nodded as she now had an empty plate. _"We even have the same sleeping habits, well when I DO sleep."_

She then saw Carla pass her something. "Hey Wendy, you really are clumsy sometimes. You dropped this on the way down the stairs." Both the blue headed girls looked at what was in Carla's hand. Both of their reactions were different. Wendy sighed in relief before putting it on around her neck. "Thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to me! It's the last thing I possessed before Grandine found me. That and the blanket."

Juvia had gone into a state of shock when she had seen the locket. _"She still has them?" _Juvia cleared her throat. "What is it?" Wendy beamed at her. "It's a locket that most probably belonged to my parents or something. I haven't looked inside or anything because I can't exactly open it. It's too strong for me to open it! Also, I still have the blanket that I was wrapped in! They make me try and feel close to my real family."

Tears were beginning to well up in Juvia's eyes. _"I bought her that blanket."_ "So, Wendy doesn't feel mad that she was ditched?" The girl looked shocked. "Mad? No! I'm pretty sure they had a good reason! Grandine said that they just didn't have the right resources and the strength to look after me. Maybe my mum was sick?" _"Yeah, sick in the head."_

Juvia got up as she scraped the chair across the floor. "I'm sorry, I need to go now." She ran out of the inn and Wendy gave her a puzzled look. "She spoke in first person. I wonder what's wrong." Carla shook her head. "I'll go and check up on her." That was when they could hear Erza banging on everyone's doors. "Here comes the crowd." Wendy waved. "I'll save you some food!" She walked out of the door to see Juvia sitting on the bench breathing hard.

"Juvia, are you okay?" The girl looked at her with fuzzed eyes. Carla looked at her. "You look ill, are you okay?" She held her hand to her head and she could feel that Juvia felt hot. "Wow Juvia, you're burning up! What did you do, get in a fight with Natsu?" Juvia laughed shakily. "Is it that bad? I thought my magic would have been strong enough to hide it." She let the extra water wash away from her face and Carla could really see how she looked.

"You look like you were hit by a train." Juvia smiled. "You never did say things nicely, did you Carla-san?" Her breaths were short and quick as though she were to collapse any minute. "So, why do you look like that and why did you run away from Wendy like that? I think..." Juvia gave her a weird look when she cut herself off. "So why do you look like that?"

Juvia shrugged as she rubbed her eyes. "Juvia had to make sure that Wendy was alright didn't she? Wendy was attacked just like that and Juvia was trying to stay by her side seeing as Juvia wasn't doing anything at the time. Juvia was being helpful." Carla rolled her eyes again. "Okay, now tell me the real reason?" Juvia looked down at the cat with the heavy bags under her eyes. They were so heavy that it would have been better to call them black sacks.

"Juvia has insomnia. Well, only a light one. Sometimes, she could could go for ages without sleeping because she can't sleep at the time and then suddenly, Juvia would just pass out and sleep with no care. Other times, Juvia will just be lying there and be able to block off the outside world, but she's not asleep. Her eyes are wide open but she can't hear anything. Juvia uses her magic to hide her face with all the bags under her eyes and her bloodshot eyes." Carla didn't know why she cared so much. Maybe it was for Wendy?

"Then why are you being so hesitant in telling her?" Juvia was so tired as to ask how and she just looked at her. "I overheard you talking with Master and Master Mavis. I mean, Wendy would be so happy when she finds out that she has family, an older sister no doubt. Why won't you say anything?" Juvia's head was pounding with all these questions and suggestions that she had received within the past day. Even she wasn't sure of a reason why.

"Because...because Juvia is a failure as a sister. Can't you see how happy she is with the others? When it's Juvia, it's like a whole new situation. Juvia also feels so sad how she wasn't there to watch her own sister grow! Juvia feels so mad at herself! Wendy doesn't need that sort of sister." Any other time and Carla would have said how pathetic that excuse was. But she could see things from Juvia's point of view. Juvia was feeling guilty.

"It's okay, I'm sure that Wendy won't mind! Seriously!" Juvia sighed. "I'll try." Carla shivered. "It's weird when you speak in first person." Juvia regarded her with her tired and dizzy eyes. "Okay then." With that, she passed out.

~x~

When Juvia woke up, it was already evening and everyone was back in the inn. Her eyes was still seeing double, but she eventually got used to it and she could see that she was lying on the bed in her room. She moved her arms only to feel some extra weight on it. She looked down to see another blue haired mage laying on her arm. Because of the movement, it caused Wendy to wake up. She looked at Juvia with a bright smile. "You're okay now!" She helped Juvia sit up. "What...Happened?" Carla then walked into the room with Erza and Lucy behind her. "You fainted this morning. Remember when we were talking?"

Juvia cast her mind back and nodded. "You didn't say anything did you?" she whispered. The cat shook her head. "That's for you to say." Erza put her hand on Juvia's forehead. "You still feel a little hot, but you're better than how we found you." Lucy nodded. "You were seriously burning up when we found you! It was like you did a whole round with Natsu!" Carla nodded. "I said the same thing."

Juvia sighed. "I'm sorry for what I've caused." The three of them stopped when they heard her speech and Carla waved her hand. "You get used to it." When Juvia looked down, she could see a familiar blanket on her. "What's this doing here?" Wendy looked guilty. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to...I'll move it-" Juvia giggled. "Don't worry, I don't have a problem with it." They all looked at her with pity and Juvia wondered if they all knew already. Carla shook her head and she relaxed.

"Is there something wrong with me?" They shook their heads and Lucy spoke. "It's just, you look so ill! Are you sure that you sleep?" Juvia looked down at the blanket and shook her head. "I have trouble sleeping. I feel guilty and I'm living in the past." The tears threatened to fall and Carla looked at her. "I think it's time for us to go now." They nodded. "You're going to stay here and sleep well for the next week or two, you got that? No games for you until you feel better!"

Juvia looked up at Erza through her tears and nodded. "Get well soon!" The last to leave was Wendy. She looked like she didn't want to leave but Juvia smiled to reassure her. "I'll be fine! Just go!" As soon as they were gone, Juvia collapsed back as she cried her heart out into the blanket.

Line Break

Juvia couldn't sleep again in the night and she was getting annoyed. She had tried to crying herself to sleep and it didn't work. She sat out in the rain and that STILL didn't work. She tried to have fantasies about Gray and that far from worked. She knew what she soon had to do.

She got up from her bed and wrapped the blanket around her ill form. With one movement, she opened the door and was out in the hallway. The light was blinding her and she could still hear some light talking from the odd person. She walked past them all gently and by the time she knew it, she was stood in front of a door.

Wendy's door.

She could hear light breathing and she could tell that Wendy was asleep. She wasn't so sure about Carla though. She contemplated whether she should go in or if it could wait till the morning. _"She said she's a heavy sleeper anyway. She won't know." _She pushed the door open with her heavy bagged eyes closed tight and thankfully the door didn't so much as creak. _"I must remember to thank the inn for such a good building." _

She poked her head right through the crack she made and she saw Wendy's small figure right in the middle of her bed like a small hill. It made Juvia smile gently as she remembered that that was how she used to sleep when she was a baby. She crept into the room and stood right next to the bed. She could see Wendy's sleeping face and it brought back lots of memories.

She looked at her bedside and saw the locket. She looked down at it before looking at the identical one on her neck. She opened it with less difficulty before leaving it on her desk. She found some paper and wrote the words that she had told her that day when they got their picture.

"_Smile because big sister Juvia is here to make you feel safe!"_

She then bent down to her sister's forehead. Carla looked up at her and Juvia couldn't say that she was surprised. "Good for you. Now go to bed, I'm tired." Juvia smiled at the cat and they said their good nights before Juvia ended up in her room.

She lay with the blanket and she snuggled into it. She felt more at peace, like she could...Sleep.

* * *

In this chapter, I don't made some things clear...Maybe I did maybe I didn't. It depends on how you saw it!

Please don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods! I'll be at the Olympics A LOT (I really don't care but my mum has forced us to go with the lack of tickets being bought and we live like 20 MINUTES AWAY FROM IT) so I can't update as much as I would LOVE to!

Please review!

Dark Gothic Lolita

Leonessa del Buio


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here!

Dudes, I'm so into the Olympics right now! I feel like a failure at how I'm not a gymnast! Watching thmes makes me feel like I should have carried on!

Leo: Oh yeah, you were a gymnast when we were little! Hated the sport! Anyway, she doesn't own Fairy Tail!

Lolita: Neither does she! Sorry for my crappy grammar and spelling!

Leo: But we have school for that!

Unison: Enjoy!

* * *

**My sister's keeper**

**Chapter three**

Juvia sat up with a start. It was morning and she could hear the guild moving around downstairs. She looked out of the window to see that it was already morning. "Eh? I actually fell asleep?" She looked down at her hands as it grasped on the blanket. The events of last night came rushing back to the teen and she groaned to herself. "I can't believe I did that!"

Now she wouldn't be able to show her face downstairs. There was no way she was going to face Wendy down there. She felt bitter with herself. "How can I run away from my own sister?" She got up to go to the bathroom and she came out looking fresh. Although she still looked like a pile of dog mess, she didn't look like she's been hit by a train.

She sat down on her bed waiting for everyone to leave. That was when she heard a knock on the door. She froze and panicked. Thinking of the first thing that came mind, she got under the huge blanket and acted like she was asleep, taking short and shallow breaths as though she were.

The door opened silently and Juvia could hear the light footsteps. "Come on Wendy, everyone's going and Juvia is asleep! We don't need to disturb her!" Wendy told the cat to calm down and Juvia could feel her sister by her side. It was like she could smell the familiar blood that ran right through her veins. "Juvia-chan? I know that you're not awake right now, but someone opened the locket for me! Carla says it wasn't her, so I'm kinda spooked that someone got in my room without me knowing. But it doesn't matter, because that person was you, wasn't it? I also read the note onee-san! I'm so glad!"

That was when the water works turned on. Juvia heard her cry and they were tears of joy. "I'm so happy that above all people to be my sister, it was you!" Juvia's eyes closed even tighter as she listened to Wendy. She willed for the tears not to fall while pretending to sleep. "Juvia-onee-chan, I'm really happy, but we need to go now!" She heard her run out and Carla sighed. "At least make it so I can believe you!" Juvia looked at her and the cat waved while walking out.

Juvia went up to the window and could see Wendy with a huge smile on her face while there were still tears rolling down her face. Juvia's whole body flooded with relief. "She's happy that I'm her sister! She's actually happy!" Juvia fell back on her bed with a large smile on her face. "She's happy..." That was when sleep overtook Juvia again.

Line Break

By the time everyone was heading back into the inn, Juvia looked up to see them smiling. She was eating her dinner when they all sat down talking and laughing. "Laxus' fight was so cool!" "I wonder how they were hidden." Juvia could immediately tell that Laxus was the man of the night. She looked around for him but instead her eyes caught Wendy's instead. The girl beamed at her before walking up to her.

"Juvia-onee." Juvia sighed and motioned for her to follow her outside. Juvia had come to like the bench lately. "Grandine didn't tell you the whole story did she?" Wendy looked confused. "You met Grandine?" Juvia nodded. "She tried to get me to leave you with her. She was the one who convinced me." Wendy slid up closer to Juvia. "Then why did she tell you to do that?" Juvia looked up at the stars and sighed.

"I'll shorten it down for you. Our parents were alcoholics who were also very abusive. The night that I ran away with you was the day that mum had a hangover, you were crying too much and she got pissed off so she was going to stab you." Wendy gasped in horror. "Did...did she ever manage to?" Juvia ruffled her hair and shook her head. "Nope. I took the hit for you and she stabbed me in the shoulder."

Wendy looked down guilty and Juvia kept on talking. "It wasn't your fault, all babies cry and they have to. I wonder how I got through my babyhood without any older sibling. Anyway, we ran away that day, some woman healed me but I still have a scar." Juvia pulled back the strap of her dress before Wendy could see a fairly faint yet red twisted scar. "I wasn't in touch with my magic so it never cleared up right. We walked around for a few months before finding Grandine. She convinced me to leave you there and she said I couldn't stay because she knew I was a water mage and she couldn't teach me how to be one.

"I made her promise that she won't tell you about me and I vowed that the next time I see you, I would be strong enough to protect you unlike then." Wendy nodded. "But if you knew it was me all this time since I joined the guild, why didn't you say anything? Didn't you want to be my sister?" Juvia tore her eyes from the sky to look down at her younger sister. "No! I thought that I wouldn't be worthy enough! Why would you want me, Juvia Lockser to be your sister? It would have been better off if Lucy or Erza was your sister."

Wendy shook her head. "But you're my sister, and I couldn't ask for a better one! What if you weren't there to take the knife for me? I wouldn't be here and you would be wallowing in even more regret. What if we didn't run away? We would have ended up dead somehow by the sounds of it! You must be the best sister I've ever had and you were only five at the time! I couldn't ask for a better sister."

Without warning, Wendy flung herself at Juvia and squeezed her tightly. "When I found out, I thought it was because you hated me!" Juvia hugged her back. "I could never hate you! You're my sister and I vowed to protect you even if it was from afar!" Wendy pulled away and took out her locket. "Did you give me this?" Juvia brought out the exact same one. "I took our parents money and I wanted to have some memories so I took some pictures and bought lockets. They were surprisingly rich and wasted it on drinks. See, this one is you as a baby, this one is me and this one is a message."

Wendy squinted her eyes. "My sister's keeper. What does that mean?" Juvia smiled as they stood up to walk back into the guild. "I means that I will always look after you." Wendy beamed at her. When they got in, Carla, Makarov and Mavis was smiling at them both. Erza came storming over to Juvia. "And you aren't resting in bed because?" Juvia opened and closed her mouth like a fish only to have Erza smile. "Master and Mavis told us. I guess this causes for another celebration!"

Everyone went wild as they started to cheer. Wendy looked at Juvia. "Does this make me Wendy Lockser? Hmm, it has a nice ring to it." Juvia smiled with a shrug. "You can keep Marvell seeing as it was Grandine who looked after you. If you want Lockser, you can change it. You could even have them both." Wendy tested it out. "Wendy Lockser. Wendy Marvell. Wendy Lockser Marvell. Hey that sounds good! You can change yours too right? If you met Grandine, didn't she look after you for a while?"

Juvia nodded. "Yeah, she kept me for a year. I left the day after your 2nd birthday. Juvia Lockser Marvell. Hmm, it fits!" They both joined the celebration that was for them both and Laxus.

"_Smile because big sister Juvia is here to make you feel safe! Juvia is her sister's keeper."_

* * *

__Gonna be super quick. was it a good story, was it awesome, was it cool, was it lame, was it a joke, was it terrible? Please tell me in my review! Don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods!

Leo: Lolita, come and watch the Olympics! You're missing it!

Lolita: Coming! Gotta go guys! See ya!

Dark Gothic Lolita

Leonessa del Buio


End file.
